Terada Takuya
''Perfil * '''Nombre artístico:' Takuya. *'Nombre completo: '寺田拓哉 / Terada Takuya. *'Sobrenombre:' Terataku. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Actor, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Moriya, Japón. *'Estatura:' 188cm *'Peso:' 68Kg *'Tipo de sangre: ' O *'Signo zodiacal: ' Piscis. *'Zodiaco Chino:' Mono. *'Familia: '''Madre, padre y dos hermanas menores, una se llama Momoka y la otra Nana. *'Agencia:' Amuse Korea Entertainment. ''Películas *'2016:' Interpreto el papel de "Hajime" en Kataomoi Spiral '(Japón) *'2014: Interpreto el papel de un ex-convicto bajo el nombre de "Xi" en [[ZEDD|'ZEDD']]' '(Japón) *'2012:' Interpreto el papel de "Rui Kiryuin" en [[Ai Ore! Love Me!|'Ai Ore! Love Me!']]' '(Película del manga) (Japón) *'2012:' Interpreto el papel de "Kusuno Takao" en [[Run 60: Game Over|'Run 60: Game Over']]' '(Japón) *'2009-2010: The Game' (Otelo) (Japón), Link: 1 Dramas y TV *'2015: '''Cameo en el episodio 3 del drama' Conte and the City (TvN) (Corea) *'''2015: Interpreto el papel de un extranjero japones que se muda a Corea bajo sus mismo nombre en el drama [[The Lover|'The Lover']] (Mnet) (Corea) *'2012:' Interpreto el papel de "Kusuno Takao"' Run 60 (Drama)' (Japón) (MBS) *'2011:' Interpreto el papel de un estudiante bajo el nombre de "Ibaraki Tobi" en el drama musical japones [[Sign (MBS)|'Sign']] (Japón)(MBS) ''Programas de TV, radio y entrevistas'' * 2017: Tour Avatar Ep. 9 y 10 con subs en ingles (con Yongseok) (Arirang TV) (4-06-17) * 2017: No Stress Zone Episodio 9 (NAVER TV) (Corea) (Marzo) * 2017: "Video Star" Episodio 38 (Corea) * 2016: "Abnormal Summit" (programa especial), invitado especial junto a los demás panelistas (JTBC) (Mayo y Junio) * 2016: OGN: Edición Summoners War Season 2 '(Segunda temporada desde Mayo hasta Agosto)(Corea) * '''2016: OGN: Edición Summoners War Season 1 '(OGN es un canal de Youtube coreano muy conocido de gamers que juegan todo tipo de "e-sports" (juegos online) en todo tipo de plataformas, ya sea PC, celular, playstation, xbox, etc. A veces invitan a todo tipo de celebridades por temporadas a unirse al equipo, Takuya participo en la primera y segunda temporada compitiendo con el juego de RPG en 3D "Summoners War", junto a otros artistas y gamers expertos. Los capítulos están subidos al canal de OGN en Youtube, Takuya aparece en la primera temporada desde Enero hasta Abril) (Corea) * '''2016: Let's Go Dream Team (junto a Sangmin y Seyoung) * 2016: "Where's My Friend's Home?" (JTBC) (Enero y Abril) * 2015: "Where's My Friend's Home?"(JTBC) (Agosto, Septiembre y Diciembre) * 2015: "World Changing Quiz" (TV-People) (30-10-15) * 2015: K*STAR LOVERS: Entrevista sobre su vida en Corea: por que decidió mudarse allí, que hacia antes de mudarse allí, sus sentimientos sobre el presente y sus deseos a futuro. (Septiembre) (Japón) * 2015: Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores para "tvdaily" '''(28-6-15) * '''2015: [[Music On TV|'Music On TV']] (junto a Shin)(M-On TV) (Japón) * 2015: "Witch's Hunt" (JTBC) (Mayo) * 2015: "4show": '''Episodio 19. Invitado especial en el segmento de Jun Hyo Seong de SECRET (Mayo) * '''2015: "BeautyTalkTV": '''Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "BeautyTalkTV"(15-5-15) * '''2015: "Dispatch y MYDAILY": Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores, subidas al canal de Youtube de "dispatchsns" y "MYDAILY" (Abril) * 2015: "STARNEWS KOREA": Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores, subidas al canal de Youtube de "STARNEWS KOREA" (Marzo) *'2015:' "[[Match Made in Heaven Returns|'Match Made in Heaven Returns']]"' (Episodios 1, 2 y 3) (MBC) (Marzo) *'2015: "Dating Alone" 'junto a Shin (JTBC) (Marzo) *'2015: Problematic Men - Soccer '(Relataba partidos como invitado especial) (TvN) (Corea) *'2015: "Abnormal Summit" (JTBC) *'2014: QTV:' Entrevista junto a dos compañeros de panel de Takuya en Abnormal Summit, subida al canal de Youtube "myrealQTV"(14-12-14) *'2014: MelOn Music Awards 2014:' como MC en la gala de premios (Noviembre) *'2014:' "[[Abnormal summit|'Abnormal Summit']]"' (JTBC) *'2012: 1 vs 100 (junto a Shin y Yongseok) (Corea) *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2 *'2012: Takuya-san Integrating Korean, '''ocho cortos capítulos subidos al canal de CROSS GENE en Youtube donde el mismo se filmaba, mostrando su vida diaria y como iba aprendiendo el idioma coreano. *'2011: Let's Go! Dream Team II: Asian Stars Special', apareció en este programa antes de que el grupo debutara junto a otros artistas (KBS) (Corea) ''Musicales *'2016: Kuroshitsuji NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS '''bajo el papel de Agni, sirviente del Príncipe Soma. Japón (musical del anime Kuroshitsuji) *'2010:' '''Black & White' Programa de Radio * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Shin) Vídeos Musicales *Hyolyn X JooYoung - Erase (2014) (aparición) ''Revistas'' * CeCi, junto a Shin (2017) (Corea) * The Celebrity (Corea) * Big Issue (Corea) * K☆STAR LOVERS (Japón) * haru*hana (Japón) * CeCi (Corea) *'Bravo' (España) *'Junon' (Corea) *'Street Jack' (Corea) *'Voge Gir'l (Corea) *'Nylon' (Corea) *'Instyle' (Corea) *'Elle' (Agosto 2014) *'Elle', junto a los miembros del programa Abnormal Summnit (2014) (Corea) Anuncios * 2015: Para la fragancia ECLAT D'ARPEGE Pour Homme '''(15-5-15) Link: 1 (Corea) * '''2015: Treasure Island Tour (junto a Tyler Rasch y Julian Quintari, compañeros de panel de Takuya en el programa Abnormal Summit) (19-1-15) Link: 1 (Corea) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo KPOP:' Cross Gene. *Antes de debutar como idol, Takuya participo en el papel principal del drama musical japones de 9 episodios "サイン (Sign)" en el 2011, el hacia el rol de Ibaraki Tobi. *'Posición: '''Líder en Japón, vocalista y visual. *'Gen:' Él es un rey solitario que vive en un palacio de hielo, así como la' "Reina de Nieve", en un cuento de hadas. Tiene el poder de controlar la mente de los demás. Cualquiera que lo mire a los ojos quedará fascinado. *'Idiomas: '''Japonés (lengua materna) y coreano (fluido). *'Habilidad especial: 'Jugar al baloncesto. *'Intereses: 'Mahjong (juego), cantar en los karaokes, jugar a los bolos y leer. *'Chica ideal: Hani (EXID). *Apareció en el programa de variedades "Let's Go Dream Team" Parte 1 (19-06-2011) y Parte 2 (26-06-2011), junto a ídolos como: Ze:ASHINee(Dongjun, Kwanghee), SHINee (Minho y Taemin) y Super Junior (Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong). *Le gustan los grupos SHINee y Big Bang. *Participó en el especial de mitad de año de "Music Bank" de Corea, como MC especial de las fans de CNBLUE. *En una entrevista dijo que le encantaría actuar en un papel principal en A secret to voices; o simplemente protagonizar un papel secundario, ya que el argumento del dorama le recuerda a su época de estudiante. Cuando dijo todo esto, Casper se rio y comentó que si a él le pidiesen protagonizar ese dorama, él querría ser el jóven más rico del pueblo. *Le hizo muy feliz el poder debutar en su país natal, Japón, con el single "Shooting Star". *Además de baloncesto, también practicó béisbol. *Cuando preguntaron en una entrevista a quienes consideraban como la madre o el padre del grupo, Seyoung respondió: "¡Takuya es como una mamá-papá!". *A pesar de ser extranjero, se adaptó muy rápido a vivir en Corea. *Los miebros de Cross Gene dijeron que Takuya es el más temible del grupo. *En una entrevista dijo que el seria Shanks de "One piece" si entrara al mundo del manga. *Takuya piensa que su característica más atractiva es su lunar en la barbilla. *En una entrevista preguntaron quién era el miembro que más come de Cross Gene, y los integrantes señalaron a Shin y Takuya. * Tiene un cierto parecido a SungYeol de Infinite. * Su chica ideal era la actriz Bae Doo Na, ya que él solía decir que ella era única y le gustaba mucho; ahora, en cambio, su tipo ideal es la cantante Hani de EXID. A visto muchas veces su fancam viral, fue la chica protagonista del show de citas virtuales cuando acudió al programa Dating Alone, y piensa que su belleza y encanto natural son dos de los rasgos más atrayentes de su personalidad. * Fue profesor de Shin para enseñarle japonés; Shin le hacía preguntas en japonés y él le respondía en coreano. *Takuya en una entrevita dijo: "Cuando vine a Corea por primera vez, viví en un pequeño estudio con Sangmin. Yo vine desde Japón, Sangmin desde Gyeonsangdo y no teníamos familia aquí. Fue muy difícil al principio. Nos dividía solo una delgada pared en la habitación. Podíamos oír todo. Yo podía decirle: "Buenas noches"; y después me iba a dormir". *Apareció en un show de entretenimiento de JTBC, "NON SUMMIT". * Bailó samba en Brasil en su presentación en el "Anime Friends". * Se fue a Australia a visitar la casa de uno de sus amigos de "Non-Summit" en un nuevo programa de JTBC. * Fue uno de los MC's en "The Show K-POP Summer Festival 2015" 'junto a varias celebridades. * Quedo en tercer lugar en Pops in Seoul entre los '"Ídolos extranjeros más populares". * Participó en el programa de citas Match Made in Heaven Returns y eligió a Junghwa (EXID), pero después de tener una cita con Hyosung (SECRET), cambió de opinión y terminó escogiendo a Hyosung como su pareja final. * Lo emparejan mucho con Shin. * Llevó a Yong Seok a cenar a un restaurante elegante y le dio un regalo muy caro por su cumpleaños (2017). * Dice que en séptimo grado medía 153 cm, en décimo grado 173cm y en su graduación 183cm. * Toco el piano para Sojin de Girl's Day, la cual interpreto el tema Feels like home de Melissa Poliner en el programa Idol School de MBC Music. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5hoxuqFBsM * Es cercano a la mayoría de los miembros del programa Abnormal Summit, a pesar que el ya no esta en el show, como por ejemplo al cantante Sung Si Kyung, Blair, Guillaume Patry (suelen ir juntos al gimnasio), Alberto Mondi, etc. * Para las grabaciones de Where's my friend's home Takuya realizo la danza tradicional del "haka", jugo rugby, se vistió de hobbit y bailo Amazing, bailo danzas clásicas con la hermana de Blair, comió el hielo de un glaciar, hizo bungee jumping, paracaidismo, se subio a una montaña rusa, jugo bubble soccer y bailo Shake it de Sistar. Cortos del show subidos al canal de youtube JTBC. * Apareció en el programa Video Star en donde imito a Zion T, hizo acrobacias, mostró sus habilidades en el béisbol e hizo una demostración de cariño hacia Hyosung de Secret. Cortos subidos al canal de youtube "ALL THE K-POP" * Promociono la película live action del anime 'Rurouni Kenshin' (Samurai X) que se estaba por emitir en Corea. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ye84NXK-b0 * En una entrevista dijo que le gustaría hacer un remake tocando en piano el tema "Mother" del cantante coreano "Ra.D" * En una entrevista para Singapur dijo que su tema favorito de todo la discográfia del grupo es "Sky High" * En la reunion con los miembros del panel de la primera generación del programa de Abnormal Summit, Takuya hizo un cover de Bang Bang Bang de Big Bang junto a los otros miembros del panel. Anteriormente le habia hecho un cover a Sherlock de SHINee junto a otros miembros del show. * Takuya participo en el musical del anime "Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus" bajo el papel de "Agni", el sirviente del príncipe Soma de India. * Es cercano a Hyosung de Secret, el apareció como invitado especial en una entrevista a Hyosung, donde Takuya le enseñaba japones, con el fin de poder comunicarse con sus fans japoneses. * Se sabe muchas coreografias de grupos de chicas como Hot summer de F(x), Up and down de EXID, TT y Knock Knock de Twice, Crazy de 4minute, Twinkle twinkle de Girl's Day, Good girl bag girl de Miss A, Shake it de Sistar y Me gustas tu de Gfriend. * Apareció en el programa web de OGN (canal coreano de youtube muy conocido) compitiendo contra los MC, otros gamers y Hyeong de Bulldok (ahora ex-miembros de Bulldok) en el juego de RPG en 3D "Summoners War". Su nombre de usuario en el juego era "takuya 0000" y como perfil tenia una foto de CROSS GENE con los seis miembros. En uno de los episodios trato de enseñarle japones a Hyeong. * Apareció en el programa No Stress Zone, programa el cual conduce Coni, paralelo a Weekly Idol * Apareció en el programa Yan Sechan's Ten junto con Shin. * Su hermana Momoka suele apoyar mucho a su hermano y al grupo subiendo fotos de ellos a su instagram. Link: https://www.instagram.com/momokaterada/ * Su hermana Nana es fanática de Twice y AKB48 * Para las promociones de Black or White su madre y hermanas fueron a visitarlo tras de escena, hay fotos de los cuatro abrazándose en el instagram de Takuya y de sus dos hermanas. * En el programa Tour Avatar, capitulo 9 fueron a un monasterio junto con Yongseok y dijo que cuando se siente estresado le gusta conectarse con la naturaleza, que odia ir al medico, que tiene habitos poco saludables, que su espalda duele cuando esta mucho tiempo de pie y que tiene rinitis. * En el programa Tour Avatar, fueron a un monasterio de medicina natural y le realizaron un chequeo de sangre y dio resultado que su sangre estaba envejecida 10 años mas que su edad real, por lo cual se sometió a moxibustion en la espalda (tipo de acupuntura donde se quema moxa cerca de la zona dañada para crear una cicatriz) y también le hicieron acupuntura facial por su rinitis. * en Junio 2017 fue a un concierto en Seúl de la banda de rock japonesa Radwimps, banda la cual compuso el tema "Your Name" para la película anime Kimi no Na Wa. A el le gusta mucho este grupo el cual le trae recuerdos de su época en la secundaria. * En el making video de I'm not a boy not a man yet subido al canal de ARIRANG K-POP en youtube, el dijo que odia el café. * Hizo un cover del tema "The greatest love" del artista Fukuyama Masaharu, el hizo la version en coreano. * El y Shin hicieron un cover del tema "Kazoku ni narou yo (Vamos a convertirnos en una familia)" del artista Fukuyama Masaharu. * Canto el tema "Bokutachi no arika" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que se realiza a fines de cada año donde participan varios artistas masculinos de Amuse. * Muchas veces se ha confundido a "Sign" con un grupo de j-pop, pero solo es un mini drama musical japones en donde Takuya participo antes de debutar como idol junto con otros actores de Amuse; este drama tiene un CD con todos los OST, en los temas "Takin' Over" y "Sign" se puede escuchar a Takuya cantar y rapear. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZxQHUZVYzc y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwobTAYXPjM. * Junto con Shin cantaron el tema "Baby Tonight" en japones, un tema inedito propio del grupo que no aparece en la discografia. Link: http://crossgene.asia/baby-tonight/ ''Enlaces'' *Pagina Oficial *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram 'Galería' Terada Takuya1.jpg Terada Takuya2.jpg Terada Takuya3.jpg Terada Takuya4.jpg Terada Takuya5.jpg Terada Takuya6.jpg Terada Takuya7.jpg Terada Takuya8.jpg Received 10205259357312726.jpeg Takuya_1.jpg Takuya11.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo